Alternate Time Line
by ScarletRedSpeedster
Summary: In a different time line Barry Allen was Sebastian Smythe, He woke up finding out he had traveled into a different world were everything he knew didn't exist.
1. Intro: Alternate Time Line

Alternate Time Line

Summary: In a different time line Barry Allen was Sebastian Smythe, He woke up finding out he had traveled into a different world were everything he knew didn't exist.

Pairings:

Sebastian/Blaine

Barry/Iris

Caitlin/Ronnie

Nick/Jeff

Intro: Worm Hole

 _Ever wondered what it would've been like to save someone you cared about, someone you would do anything for, well I have and I may have done the unthinkable._

All he could remember was that he was running as fast as he could, to save Iris, to save Joe, to save everyone he loved and cared for. He bolted up almost having a panic attack he looked around seeing that he was in a room somewhere, somewhere he didn't remember. He sat up looking down at the blanket that was wrapped around him.

"I see you're awake finally." Nick walked into the room with a towel around his waist he noticed that Sebastian seemed kind of out of it which was not normal for him. "Are you alright?" He asked hoping that he was, he didn't want to have to take him to the nurses office.

Barry looked at the man who had spoken to him. He stood up quickly only leading to him falling down on his knees moaning out in pain. Nick ran over to him kneeling in front of him.

"Sebastian!, Dude you're shaking terribly." Nick slowly stood him up wrapping his arm around his waist. He walked over to Sebastian bed laying him down.

"Don't get up alright? I'm going to get the nurse." He said as he ran out of the room. Barry took a few small breaths he looked around nervously feeling scared which wasn't like him to feel scared. He looked over at the night stand that was next to him seeing a picture of him and some guy he never met.

"Where am I?.." He whispered softly looking down at his hands. He was different, almost too different for his comfort. He bit his lip hoping that he would find the answers soon as he waited for the guy to come back.

-x-

A/N: Sorry if the first chapter is a little short. It's supposed to be an intro chapter in a way so I hope you all liked it and please R and R.


	2. Chapter One: Meeting Blaine Anderson

Chapter One: Meeting Blaine Anderson

Barry could remember running, running so fast that he couldn't feel anything. He kept seeing Iris in his mind. He felt like he needed to reach out to her, to feel her touch but every time he got closer he was pulled away causing him to sit up straight panting heavily, these dreams were so livid, so real it felt like it had happened recently but his mind was so fuzzy he couldn't remember anything.

Somehow he entered a different universe, to where people knew him as Sebastian Smythe. Someone he never met before in his life. Someone who supposed to look like him. Maybe he was Sebastian in this world and not Barry Allen. But could that be possible? Could he go back to his time and see his friends and family, to see if they were alive. So if he was Sebastian would that mean that Sebastian would be him in his present day? No. That couldn't be possible. He hoped it wasn't possible.

He looked around his surroundings hoping that this was all a dream, that maybe Cisco was playing a trick on him. But it wasn't. And in a weird way it made him miss Cisco more.

"Smythe I see you're awake. I was beginning to worry." The female nurse walked in holding a clip board in her arm. Barry looked at her wondering who she was talking about, he wasn't Smythe. But they think he was so he decided to play along.

"Do you feel okay Mr. Smythe? Need any water?" She asked staring at Barry to see if he was okay. Barry shook his head. " No thank you Ma'am. I'm fine now. I think I'll go to my room." He stood up slowly rubbing his face. He looked around before leaving the room.

He was in some sort of school in a way. It was quite fancy looking he took a deep breath to take in the scenery. So many things went though his mind. How did he end up here? Why didn't he fix things. Or maybe this was a way of fixing things and he just had to figure it out.

He headed down the spiral stair case watching as the students walked past him, this was an all boys school he must've guessed it was since they were wearing blazers. While he was still in his normal Barry Allen clothing. He should check to see what Sebastian wore.

"Sebastian!." Barry stopped in his tracks to see the man who had taken him to the nurses this morning." I went to the nurses and they said that you were gone and I was worried but you seem okay now." Nick took a deep breath looking at Barry.

"Um. Yeah I'm fine, I just want to go to the dorm room and sleep some more. Can you take me there?" Nick stared at Barry as if he had grown two heads.

"You know you seem a lot different than you did yesterday. But Yes I will take you there." Nick nodded and walked in front of him. Most of the students backed away from Barry when he walked through the halls. He started thinking that maybe Sebastian wasn't most liked here. He shrugged it off as he followed Nick to their dorm room. He looked in the corner of his eye seeing someone stare at him.

"Sebastian! I'm so glad you are okay. I was so worried!." Blaine hugged Sebastian. Thinking that it was Sebastian. Barry didn't know what to think when he felt the man's arms around him.

"Um. You don't have to worry anymore I'm fine." He gave Blaine a small smile before patting his back gently. Blaine grinned looking at him.

"So are we still on for our date later?." Blaine asked he was in a rush right now since he was late for class. Barry furrowed his eyebrows. A date?. So Sebastian preferred men instead of woman. He didn't have an issue with that but it made him a little bit awkward. He gave Blaine a small smile. " I'm kind of feeling a little ill maybe we can do it tomorrow?." He asked seeing the frown on Blaine's face.

"Oh yeah sure.." he said softly. Barry lifted up his chin kissing his forehead. "Don't frown it will give you wrinkles." Blaine chuckled softly before letting go of Barry. "I'll call you later." He said before rushing off to his class.

Barry looked over at Nick who was staring at him weirdly. Maybe if he slept it off he would be able to understand more about what's going on.

-x-

End of chapter one! A little intro of Blaine and more of Nick. We'll see more of Jeff, Iris and Cisco in the next chapter! Please R and R :)


End file.
